Opposites really do attract
by MidnightHowl89
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were your normal teens. Each liked the other but could never tell anyone. They came from two different worlds, it simply wasn't acceptable. Can they survive their friends criticism? Rated for possible mature content


This is a story that I put up a couple of days ago but there were a few things wrong with it so I had to take it down…hopefully you'll like it this time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and Co. however I do own Ryuu, Sakkaku, Souta (not sota as in kagome's brother), Kouhei, takumi, Jun, Manami, Kimi, Kaida, and Riko

Prologue: This is a story of a human girl and a hanyou boy. Kagome was your average emo teen. She loved how cutting made her feel. To her it was a sense of relief…an escape from her pain. Until she met Inu-yasha. He was like no one that she had met before. Her friends said they wouldn't last. They were just from twodifferent worlds. He listened to rap, wore loose baggy clothes and acted like he was from the projects. She, on the other hand listened to hard rock, wore bondage

pants and tight shirts and acted like she was from another country. When they methe hung all over her friend sango. So kagome never made her move out of the fear that he didn't like her that way. That is, until her other friend Sakkaku lied to her and said that when she told him that kagome liked him he said that he never madehis move because she never said anything. But this one little crush would change her forever.

_They said to follow my dreams...Too bad they were all nightmares..._

Kagome and Sango were at they're friend Kouga's house. They would go over there and get messed up. The two friends spent the weekends at Kouga's smoking weed and drinkin Mad Dog 20/20's. Sango had gotten Kagome hooked on the drink when they first started hanging out. Kagome didn't exactly know why she liked it so much. Maybe it was the fact that her mom hated her drinking…What the real reason was, she would never know. There was a knock at the door. Kouga opened the door and Ryuu and Kouhei walked in with a new guy and some old man.

"Look who we found!" shouted Ryuu as he pointed to the new ones that had just walked in. "its Inu-yasha and Inu no Taisho!!" Inu-yasha and Ryuu helped the old man in the door since he was obviously too stoned to walk. They took him to Kouga's mom's room. The only one to return though was Inu-yasha, and he was drunk off of his ass. Sango was laying on Kouga's futon with Souta. Inu-yasha went and laid down behind Sango.

Kagome had never been so jealous in her life. She really liked Inu-yasha and yet he would never like her. Guys like him never did. Inu-yasha was so cute and like always Sango would get the guy. But what did she care. It's not like he would ever like her anyways. Inu-yasha put his hand near Sango's crotch, as it slipped into her pants Souta opened his mouth.

"Bruh, get away from there. She's mine" Inu quickly removed his hand and put it back on Sango's hip. It figured that they would fight over Sango. With as much of a slut as she was, she'd probably sleep with both of them. Kagome on the other hand, was much more modest. She had only slept with one guy and she still regretted it to this day.

Kagome dreamed of the day that she could hold Inu-yasha and call him hers. That day would never come though. The night passed and Kagome and Sango left Kouga's house. Souta came with them because he was trying to start dating Sango.

The next weekend was upon them….

_Life sucks... and then you die_.

Kagome called Sango wanting to know what they were going to do this weekend. It was always the same thing but she called anyways hoping that just once it would be something different. This time, it finally was.

"Hey Kags, whats up??" said Sango when she answered the phone.

"I was just wondering what we were doing this weekend."

"Well, don't tell your mom but its Kouga's birthday and we're all planning on taking him to Bourbon St." said Sango with an excited tone in her voice. She knew that Kagome had never been to Bourbon before and couldn't wait to take her. Of course, kagome was the only one with a driver's license so technically she was taking Kouga to Bourbon for his birthday.

"Oh my god that sounds fricken awesome!!" squealed Kagome, she couldn't wait for her first trip to bourbon. "So what should I wear???" she asked trying not to be too loud.

"Hmmm…wear something sexy…I know that you like Kouga." Kagome could hear the smirk in Sango's voices and Sango made fun of her.

"I DO NOT!!!...and even if I did its not like he likes me…besides…he's stupid, I could never date someone stupid." Said Kagome as she sighed. Yea she liked Kouga but Kouga would never like her. But that was her life. At least that's what she thought was her life. Every time she liked a guy, he would always go for her skinny friends and there was nothing she could do about it.

They got to bourbon and Kagome and Sango got extremely drunk. As usual, Sango spent the whole night hanging all over guys…And as usual, Kagome spent the whole night in misery. Thinking about Inu-yasha, wondering if he would ever like her.

_Change is inevitable, except from vending machines_

The weekends passed by and Kagome and Sango would go over to Kouga's house again. Sometimes it got old, but it was the only time that Kagome ever got to see Inu so she really didn't mind that much. One weekend Sakkaku came with them. Inu wasn't over there and Sakkaku was dating Ryuu so Kagome didn't have anyone to talk to.

A sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she realized she needed to go to sleep. She would have to wake up soon to go to work and it totally sucked when she was hung over at work so she needed too get her rest. She went home with Kimi and Kaida leaving Sango and Sakkaku at Kouga's house.

Kagome laid down in the pull out mattress with her friends. Maybe it was time for a change. If she started dressing like Kimi, Kaida, and Sakkaku, then maybe, just maybe, Inu would like her. But she would never know unless she tried, so she closed her eyes, thinking about tomorrow being a brand new day, and she couldn't wait to see Inu again.

_You are the dream that makes me long for sleep…_

Kimi, Kaida, and Kagome woke up, knowing that they had to get everyone home and then get Kagome to work on time. They got over to Kouga's house and Sakkaku and Sango didn't want to go home. It figured that they would make her get up early and then tell her they weren't going home yet. But Inu-yasha was over there so she didn't really mind. Little did she know that Sakkaku would later tell Inu-yasha that Kagome secretly liked him.

That was the last time that she saw Inu-yasha for a while. She would think about him everyday and dream about him every night. Kagome hoped and prayed that she would see him again, even though she'd never admit it to her friends because she knew that Sango hated Inu-yasha and that Sakkaku would make fun of her for liking him.

Then one day Kagome was talking to Sakkaku and knew that she liked this guy, Takumi that was always over at Kouga's house. So she invited Takumi to hang out with her and Sakkaku, knowing that Sakkaku would flip when she found out. Well, Sakkaku and Takumi ended up going out that night. This got the events rolling for what would happen in a chain of events that Kagome would remember for the rest of her life.

Kagome got a call one her phone. It was Takumi. She answered wanting to know what he wanted.

"Hello?" she answered, waiting for him to say hello back to her.

"Hey Kagome, I was wondering if you could call Sakkaku and tell her to call me?" he asked and sat on the phone for a little bit. Kagome could hear someone asking him to talk to her. "Inu wants to talk to you, and can you do that for me?"

"Well if he wants to talk then put him on the phone!!! And of course I can do that for you!" she waited for Inu to pick up.

"Hey babe, you want to come over here?" he asked her. She had been waiting for him to ask her that question for a month now. Finally she would get her chance to talk to him. Finally she would get her chance for him to get to know her.

"Um, sure," she replied not wanting to sound too eager. Kagome got off the phone with him and figured out what she was gonna wear. She didn't want to look gothic, but her pride wouldn't let her look preppy either. So she settled for a happy medium. A shirt that Sango would wear with a pair of black pants, her fur trimmed hooded jacket, and some hoop earrings.

She jumped in her car and drove over to Kouga's house anxious to see Inu-yasha. He was waiting outside for her when she got there. No guy had ever done that for her and it made her feel kind of special. As she got out of her car he walked up to her and not saying a word, kissed her.

"Well hello to you too…" she said with the biggest smile on her face. It had been three years since anyone had kissed her like that. Three very very long years. They walked into Kouga's house to find Ryuu playing a video game, Souta sitting on the couch high as hell…and Takumi sitting in the frame of what used to be Kouga's waterbed drunk as hell. She couldn't help but smile as she stood next to Inu-yasha…This was the first night of the rest of her life

A/N: That's it for this chapter…im working on a second chapter already so leave me some reviews and ill try to update as soon as possible


End file.
